Pikachu's On Autopilot!
by Lute12
Summary: A flying Pikachu, a partying gym, and a dream to roam the sky! What could be better?


Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon or "Dreams". I just own the plot.

Dreams

Hold fast to dreams  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken winged bird  
That cannot fly.  
Hold fast to dreams  
For when dreams go  
Life is a barren field  
Frozen with snow.

Langston Hughes

--

The joyous, colorful dome of water Pokemon life swirled with jubilance and fun. Buoyant Pokemon cries bounced off the clean aquariums while adroit water types seemed to dance within the soft glow of the water, truly enjoying themselves. Cerulean City Gym was simply exploding with activity and fun, and what villain was to blame them? Saturday, June 2008 was the official cut off day for Kanto League Challenges! No gym knew how to celebrate the start of "trainer vacation" better than Cerulean City, and Arceus knew that no Pokemon type knew how to party better than the water types!

"One, two, three…and, yay!" Misty Waterflower exclaimed as she popped open a hard-earned bottle of soda that she and her Pokemon were sure to generously indulge in.

Most definitely, this party had been earned! For months on end, trainers from all over the four corners of the Earth flooded Misty's gym, viciously demanding Pokemon battles like a pimp demands 'ahem' from his women. On the other side of the spectrum, Misty and her water Pokemon had fought hard, never giving up or giving an unfair battle. Few trainers out of the hundreds that had challenged her gym had actually left with the gorgeous Cascade badge, yet hundreds of the trainers that had come in with undying self confidence had ran out of her gym, beaten badly and forced to either get better or give up.

Of course, it was also a long and sinuous road for the gym leader herself and her faithful Pokemon. At the beginning, nary a year ago, Misty had been frightened of her own Gyrados. She had barely become a gym leader, not even considering the adept trainers she would have to soon encounter. She had also begun to miss Ash, Brock, and Pikachu as soon as they left. Yet she had overcome these obstacles, proving that she was strong and that she really could be more sensational than her own sisters.

"_I have taken the road less traveled, and that has made all the distance, I mean difference…" _Misty thought to herself, already beginning to reminisce all the tough battles and arduous situations her team had come through. This was a year she would never forget, that was for sure.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Misty shouted over the pleased cries of all her Pokemon. All decorum had been lost in the Cerulean City Gym, replaced with happy party Pokemon.

Her hardened water types seemed to soften, dancing in the dome of the gym and enjoying themselves beyond what anybody could be believe. Somewhere in a little girl's imagination, The Cat in the Hat was put to shame with this joy.

"ATTENTION!" The tomboy side of Misty yelled out. Yes, after this eventful year, Misty's original rough nature had not been lost. Instead, it was cultivated into something deadly and authoritive, something Misty rarely used unless she wanted to be a tomboy. Actually, I doubt she could ever lose that side of her.

The Pokemon in the gym immediately snapped back to their master, bubbles arising to the surface due to the swift turns of the heads within the crystal clear water. Large chocolate orbs of Dewgongs and Seels focused intently on their master, innocent eyes of Azurill and Marill focused on their owner, and so forth. The gym had gotten immediately quiet.

The redhead gym leader did not expect such direct attention. "Well, I would just like to say thank you everybody for such a hard year. We really came through, and I've learned so much….so thanks!" She barely finished as a tumultuous cheer of happiness erupted within the gym, louder than the roar of the three hundred Spartans and more earsplitting than the roar of Edward Cullen.

Misty cheered with her Pokemon, a cheer that lasted for at least ten minutes on end (I told you water Pokemon liked to party!) before taking off her yellow outer garments, revealing her crimson swim suit. She laughed before diving into the massive aquarium to celebrate with her Pokemon.

A long ago dream to own the gym and to be one of the most successful water Pokemon experts had been accomplished.

--

Pikachu met the soft grass outside of the Cerulean City Gym cheek-first. The Pokemon then fainted from exhaustion, cuts and bruises blooming on the once yellow electric type. That had been a hard impact, and Pikachu was sure to feel it when he woke up…

Flying had been a terrible idea. Well, _jumping off a flying blimp_ _hoping to fly_ had been a terrible idea. Pikachu should have considered that he couldn't sprout wings, or that he wouldn't land on something soft (thank Arceus he landed on this lush grass). Maybe he also should have considered that it looked like he was committing suicide, randomly jumping off a flying machine with chubby arms wide spread.

What would Allison think when she discovered her only Pokemon had left her for a dream of flying?

No, dreams were important. Dreamy, wide-eyed Allison had always told him that people and Pokemon should follow their dreams. She constantly reminded Pikachu that without dreams, there would be no positive future. Pikachu believed her.

Allison's own dream was a common one. She wanted to be one of the best Pokemon breeders. Like Pikachu was some inanimate doll, the ten year old girl would dress him and feed him "only the best food" as if Pikachu was some type of show-off Chihuahua. Allison loved Pikachu, but the free Pokemon simply hated the routine. He had to get away, and anyways, he had always had a dream of flying like a butterfly, flying with the winds and floating gracefully…

The battered Pikachu lay on the spongy blanket of grass, soaking in not injuries but his own sorrow. That was a bad idea, and now he may not be able to see Allison ever again. Plus, when he leaped off the blimp, the oblivious Pokemon thought that he would surely be able to fly like the Butterfree he wanted to be. Obviously he just had a hard realization that he did not have wings, but that only made him cry even more. It was like reaching for the sun when you were freezing cold, only to plummet right back down onto the snow covered ground with a hard "thump".

Even unconscious, Pikachu could have sword he heard loud sounds, what seemed like cheers of happiness, vibrating from the large building next to him.

--

A/N: Well, how was that? . Review if you read it, please. Chapter Two Coming soon!


End file.
